


221B: Bonfire

by Nichellen



Series: Unrelated 221Bs [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichellen/pseuds/Nichellen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5th of November at the Yard</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B: Bonfire

John watched as Sherlock’s consciously impassive mask slipped momentarily into something uglier. They had come across the Yard’s Guy: a lumpy thing propped up prominently in the bull pen with a charity bucket between its stitched knees. 

“Penny for the Guy!” Donovan heckled from across the room, all sweetness and innocence and (for once passive) aggression. 

John didn’t dare speak, hadn’t taken his eyes off Sherlock, and saw the twitches that lead to the reply “Unfortunately I don’t carry change.”

“It’s for a good cause!”

But Sherlock wasn’t listening. “Crime scene John!” He snapped, and was gone. The latest game was a particularly bad arson.

“Really Sally, really?”John hissed, he’d have to catch Sherlock up, but this took the biscuit. “Does Lestrade know?”

“Not yet, but I wouldn’t hope on too much support from him.” Sally was smirking now, arms crossed, leaning with her hip against the side of her desk, her chin raised in defiance. She was spoiling for a fight.

John’s jaw clenched, and he grabbed the over-grown rag doll from its place, clutching at a mixture of black woollen curls and the blue scarf around its neck with white knuckles. He let its long dark coat drag on the ground, and the bucket wobble, John didn’t care. “This is not going to end up on a bonfire.”


End file.
